


of swiss knifes, cigarettes and guitar picks

by chaemoongie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, hyunghyuk again, hyunghyuk forever, mention of self harm, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaemoongie/pseuds/chaemoongie
Summary: hyungwon wonders as to why minhyuk got too many tattoos, but as he stares at it, he understands why.





	of swiss knifes, cigarettes and guitar picks

 

i. the first time hyungwon met minhyuk, he thought the latter was some kind of a gang leader, or a thug or a hardrock fan. but as time passes by, he gets to know that minhyuk is far too different from those. he was just a boy, a lone boy.

 

 

it was a rainy saturday midnight, hyungwon's the one manning the cafe because his workmate couldn't make it and he's left alone. hyungwon was busy playing with the cash register while humming some tune he heard somewhere when a young boy entered the shop, he has this bright white hair, skinny figure and tattoos all over his arms. he was wearing a gucci shirt, balenciaga pants and luis vuitton shoes. he looks expensive, but despite the branded clothings, his eyes are empty. he smiled a little and approached the cashier "one strawberry latte, with extra strawberry syrup and whip cream"

 

 

hyungwon was spaced out for a bit, the guy snapping his fingers to get his attention, and he quickly nods before working on the cash register and making his order.

 

 

hyungwon quickly made the guys order, putting extra whip and syrup since his boss wouldn't even know about it, and handed it to the guy after. he smiled again, before handing his payment and walking on one of the tables near the transparent wall of yhe cafe. he puts his drink there and looks outside, he's nodding his head slowly jamming with the song playing on the sterio.

 

 

  
hyungwon notices he also has tattoos on his neck, up to his earlobe.

 

 

he got so many tattoos, is he a goon? maybe he's a goon and the branded clothes he's wearing are from the people he victimized, hyungwon thinks, but dismisses it when another costumer entered the shop.

 

 

  
ii. the second time hyungwon sees the guy is when he was about to pass out. he haven't slept for the day because he finished a research paper due afternoon that day. he was walking, dragging his feet to finally go home and sleep for the next 76 hours because his body's about to shut down when he hits someone.

 

 

papers are scattered on the floor and so as the guy with too many tattoos, hyungwon's brain started working again when he sees the familiar arm with tattoos. he quickly helped the guy to stand up and collect his belongings, he was shaking while handing the papers for some reason and the guy chuckles before patting hyungwon's shoulder.

 

 

  
"calm down, it's just papers" the guy speaks and hyungwon eases a bit, finally looking at the guys face and hell, he's damn gorgeous. he looks unreal, a fallen angel, a doll. he got that uneven blink and he looks so adorable with it.

 

 

  
"s-sorry, i was spaced out, haven't sleep since last night"  
"hmm, its okay, not looking at the way either. by the way, you're that cashier plus barista right? from last time?"  
"y-yeah, you remembered me"  
"not so hard, you got a really pretty face"

 

 

He looks animated while telling hyungwon that, his eyes have that sparkle with them and hyungwon's confused suddenly. he was empty the last time, looks like he was about to cry, and die. but now--hyungwon dismisses the thought again and decided to introduce himself instead.

 

 

"i-i'm hyungwon by the way"  
"oh...oh! im minhyuk, lee minhyuk"

 

 

the guy--minhyuk, smiled once again before waving his hand.

 

 

"i have to go"  
"oh, alright. bye"  
"bye!"

 

 

hyungwon notices the box of cigarettes on the floor, he picks it up and looks at it closely. is minhyuk a thug?

 

  
maybe minhyuk is a thug and the papers he's holding are the profiles of his target.

 

  
hyungwon shakes his head and continues to walk, now he's widely awake. because of minhyuk, he's widely awake again.

 

 

  
iii. the third time hyungwon meets minhyuk is when he's inside an instrumental store, he was about to buy a guitar pick for his friend kihyun when he spots minhyuk at the side, testing a navy blue electric guitar. he was wearing a black shirt with twenty one pilots print on it, ripped pants that hugs his thighs and legs perfectly and his hair is not white anymore, its in the shade of deep red and it falls down covering half of his face. his tattoos are more visible now, he also got tattoos on his body, on his thighs and knees. looks like minhyuk is a hard rock fan.

 

  
hyungwon was mesmerized just by looking at minhyuk, he's fixing the tone of the guitar and when he's contented on the tune, he started playing it. a familiar tone started playing, minhyuk is slightly banging his head while playing the guitar and he honestly looks so hot.

 

  
hyungwon mentally checks the hardrock fan box on his brain before approaching minhyuk, he stands by the side and waits for minhyuk to finish, and he didn't took that long, after finishing brian may's part in bohemian rhapsody, minhyuk stops and looks up. he's surprised to see hyungwon watching him but smiles afterwards. he puts the guitar back and walks to hyungwon.

 

 

"we meet again"  
"yeah, buying the guitar?"  
"nope. i go here everyday to play it, dont have enough plans to actually buy it"  
"why? you looks so happy while playing it"  
"just doesn't plan to. i want the feeling of wanting to use it to stay. i want the excitement of owning it to last, because once i posses it, i know i'll just get used to it, will get fed up of it and will just stock it somewhere in my room until it become old and worn out and meaningless. so i'll just go here everyday, play test it and go home having that feelings"

 

 

minhyuk smiles once again and hyungwon wonders if it's the world that stops or if it's his world that stopped.

 

 

"wanna go grab some coffee?"  
"huh?ah yeah, sure, ofcourse"

 

 

they're silent, and hyungwon wonders why does this silence feels so familiar, and comforting.

 

 

  
iv. the fourth time hyungwon sees minhyuk is when he's done shopping for new shirts, he was about to enter an ice cream shop when he sees minhyuk plopped outside the shop, his palms are resting on the floor supporting his weight and he's staring at the shop. hyungwon pushes his hair back before walking to minhyuk and sitting beside him.

 

 

  
"are you sitting here to maintain the feeling of wanting to eat ice cream than actually buying it?"  
"nope, im sitting here for someone to actually buy it for me"

 

  
hyungwon chuckles and so as minhyuk, hyungwon's the first one to stand up and helps minhyuk to stand too. they entered the shop hand in hand while faces are both plastered with smiles.

 

 

  
hyungwon traces the scars in between minhyuk's tattoos, they are long and deep and holds different stories.

 

  
minhyuk's left arm are full of colorful mundalas, dream catchers, vines and thorns while his right arm are covered of dragon, red and black roses and petals, his right rib cage has a galaxy full of stars while his neck has a cherry blossom and its branches reaches his earlobe.

 

  
"almost a doctor" hyungwon reads the tattoo on minhyuk's left chest, minhyuk smiles.

 

 

"i wanted to be a doctor, at some point. but since i can't save myself, how would i save anyone?"  
"but you saved me?"  
"from what?"  
"from falling. you catched me when i fell for you"  
"you smooth there"  
"you love it when i'm smooth"  
"what kind of smooth?"  
"shut your face"

 

  
minhyuk laughs and caresses hyungwon's chest. they're at minhyuk's penthouse, from the unit where hyungwon's flat is located too. they didn't planned it, got to know about it when they first celebrated their monthsarry and they both laughed about it. looks liked fate played with them really well.

 

  
"you know, i have three impressions of you, i even had a mental identity check list"  
"a what? what impressions did you have?"  
"i first thought of you as a thug, thought the expensive clothes you're wearing are from your victims"  
"thats funny, what's your second impression?"  
"i thought of you as a goon, and the papers you're holding are profiles of your target, and your cigarettes"  
"even funnier, what the third?"  
"i thought of you as a hardrock fan, you play electric guitar so well and you seem familiar with heavy metal songs and the guitar pick you used as a pendant"

 

  
minhyuk laughs once again before snuggling onto hyungwon,burrying his face on his chest.

 

 

"3rd of November is our first meeting, it was my birthday and also the day my parents told me they couldn't make it again. they promised to celebrate my birthday with me but since their duty is more important, they just sent me material things again as a substitute of their presence, the knife you saw in my pocket is the swiss knife i use to slit my arm or legs"

 

  
"the second time we met is 1th of December, the papers i'm holding are my documents. they told me i can come to Helsinki to celebrate christmas and new year with them but cancelled it because they have duties and they'll be flying to south africa that day because they lack manpower there, the cigarette you got is the thing i use to burn my arms and legs"

 

 

"the third time we met is 2nd of January. my parents promised me again they'll be home and celebrate holiday with me but surprise! they couldn't make it again because my mom has been feeling really unwell and they decided not to continue travelling here to korea. they sent me money tho, to buy my own present. the guitar pick pendant is actually sharp, i sometimes use it to slit my throat."

 

 

hyungwon's insides churns, his heart drops and he feels like crying. he can't grasp the things minhyuk has been to, he can't imagine how did minhyuk lived with that.

 

  
"why....why do you hurt yourself so much?havent you tried talking to them? telling them what you like, what you want and what you need?"  
"i did, so many times i got fed up and stopped. my parents are doctors, and they love their profession so much. i'm just an accidental kid, they didnt planned on having me. they just continued to keep me alive since they know abortion is a sin. so i try hurting myself, to become an actual patient. i want to be my parents patient so that i can have their attention. i know asking for it is too much, but i cant help it. i want their attention, i need their attention. i don't need the material things they give me, all i need is them"

 

  
hyungwon hugs minhyuk tight, caresses his hair while humming minhyuk's favorite song--truce by twenty one pilots.

 

  
"talk to them minhyuk. tell them what you want, they have to know what you feel and what you're going thru right now"  
"and the fourth time--at the ice cream parlor, they want me to move to Berlin with them because they'll be staying there for good plus my moms pregnant with the second baby, the planned one"

 

  
hyungwon is shocked, his heart stops beating for a while, he suddenly doesn't know what to say. he want minhyuk to be with his parents, but not like this, not minhyuk moving somewhere far from him.

 

  
"m-min...have you thought about your plans?"  
"i've thinked about it already"  
"already?"  
"already"

 

 

  
hyungwon decides it's okay. he can't stop minhyuk, he won't stop minhyuk if he want to move in with his parents. this is the chance minhyuk has been waiting, he's been wanting this so hyungwon won't be a selfish brat and will support minhyuk all the way even if it means they have to be apart.

 

 

"don't you want to know my plans?"  
"you'll tell me?"  
"ofcourse"  
"what's....what's your plan?"  
"i'm staying here, with you. forever"  
"what--minhyuk, you've been wanting this! this is the chance you've been waiting, your parents finally wants to be with you, so don't waste it!"  
"if that's what you want then okay, i'll move to Berlin"  
"minhyuk, no. i don't want this okay? i-i just want you to--"  
"this is what i want hyungwon. yes i've been wanting to be with them, but that was until i met you. i'm tired hyungwon, i'm tired asking for their attention, i'm so fed up waiting for them to notice me. you made me feel the things my parents aren't able to, so im never leaving your side. i'm only leaving you if you want me to"

 

  
v. the fifth time hyungwon sees minhyuk is when he's inside the same instrumental shop, minhyuk is holding the electric guitar he's been coming back to.

 

 

  
"play testing again?"  
"nope, i'm buying it"  
"suddenly?why?"

 

 

minhyuk looks at him, cups his face and smiles. and hyungwon is certain that it's not his world that stopped, but the world itself, because first, minhyuk is his world and second, the world knows how precious minhyuk is and how he deserves all the love and attention.

 

 

"i suddenly realized that this guitar wouldn't be here forever, someone might buy it and take it away and i will never be able to have it. i realized that i will not have it unless i buy it. be it become forgetted, atleast i wont live with what if's"

 

  
hyungwon smiles and holds minhyuk's hand, intertwines their fingers and walks to the cashier side by side.

 

 

"you know" minhyuk started, scooping his favorite strawberry ice cream. they're at the ice cream parlor they're current, the one where minhyuk's sitting outside last time.

 

  
"i first fell inlove with you when you hit me and i fell, i was so sad that time and thought that day was the worst but then considered it as one of my greatest day. when i fell and hit the floor, i thought everything was a movie scene, i saw my life flashed right before my eyes after looking at you, everything went flashbacks, paused and fast forward. i thought to myself that i was inlove, i'm inlove and i'll do everything to make you fall inlove with me"

 

 

"well, looks like i fell inlove first"  
"really? when did you realized you love me?"

 

 

hyungwon smiles at the memory.

 

 

"i fell inlove with you the moment you stepped inside the coffee shop, you looked empty and broken that time, and i wanted to patch you up and fix you. i told my self that i want to save you, that i want to hold you in my arms and keep you forever. and i felt so lucky when you asked me out. i wanted to do that, i wanted to asked you on a date, bring you to places you haven't been to and make you experience things you aren't able to because of what you've been to. and i thought that since you're the one who asked out first, then i'll be the one to take you out always"

 

 

minhyuk smiles, and cries and hugs hyungwon tightly, his ice cream staining his shirt but he pays no mind. hyungwon can buy him tons of it.

 

 

"hyungwon?"  
"hmm?"  
"will you marry me?"

 

 

minhyuk smiles once again and everything in hyungwon's vission brightens. he's so inlove, he loves minhyuk so much and he feels lucky that his heart belongs to sun's human incarnate, that when his love smiles, everything literally brightens up while the birds are chirping and everything goes slowmo.


End file.
